Cabbie Drabbles
by nightfaeries
Summary: Less than 1000-words short stories full of Cabbie fluff in a collection. Don't let your feels explode ;) CABBIE FLUFF YAY Rated T for future stories.
1. Hangover

**Here's the first one! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORious or Bridesmaids**

* * *

><p><strong>Hangover<strong>

* * *

><p>"My head is spinning Cat..." Robbie groaned as Cat was watching TV right beside him.<p>

Both of them were on the couch, Cat cross-legged at one end and Robbie sprawled in a messy fashion, taking up most of the couch at the other end. He had his head on his lap and she was just stroking his messy black curls while watching Bridesmaids.

"Hey Robbie, don't Helen's stepson look so much like you?" Cat chuckled while patting his head.

"Yeah, that's Matt Bennett, quite a look a like ain't it," Robbie muttered before making sounds that was unpleasant to the human ear.

Robbie was suffering a hangover from late night drinks at the bar the night before with Andre and Beck and he might have accidentally drank too much for him to handle. Now, he was suffering a huge headache and loud incoherent noises coming from the television set made it far worse.

"Cat... Please turn off the TV..." Robbie mumbled, pleading her as he felt a sharp bolting pain through his head.

She what she was told to do. As his wife, she only wanted the best for him and the TV surely wasn't doing any justice to that.

"Robbie, I'm so sorry... Are you feeling better now?" She caressed his forehead gently.

"Yeah..." He sighed.

"Hey baby, I know what can make you feel better..." Cat spoke with a sly grin on her face. "Come on, get off me and wait here. It'll only take a minute, I promise!"

He removed his head from her lap and she bounced up the stairs. He struggled restlessly alone on the couch, trying to get comfortable but to no avail.

"I'm done!" He heard Cat scream in delight after what felt like 30 seconds.

She hurried down, clad in a grey shirt of his and a baby pink soffe shorts. His shirt was slightly oversized for her and it draped over her shorts, making her look like she was wearing her underwear.

At the sight of that, Robbie's cheeks flushed scarlet red and he grinned sheepishly. He was utterly speechless. His wife was beautiful even in such simple clothes.

"Wh-why did you change?" He stuttered adorably, completely oblivious.

"Because my husband is having a hangover and I wanna cuddle with him to make him feel better!" She replied excitedly, making her way towards him. "Lie down Robbie," she spoke in a sweet voice that sent his heart fuzzy.

"O-okay..." He did what he was told to do, nervous at what she was going do next.

Straddling herself on his thighs, she started to stroke his stomach and could feel that he was really tense.

"Relax baby, it's not like we haven't done this before," she winked, slightly teasing him.

He struggled to sit up and finally did with the help of Cat and was immediately engulfed with a hug from her. He returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She leant up to kiss his forehead.

"All better?" Cat asked.

"Nope," he replied cheekily, obviously not wanting that moment to end anytime soon.

She started giving light pecks on his neck, sucking on it slightly before making her way up to his chin, including a little bit of tongue action as she went along. He shivered as he felt her tongue touched his skin and pulled her closer, tightening the embrace.

"That was hot," he whispered before directing her lips to his and before they knew it, their lips touched and they were busy nibbling each other's lips.

After a few moments of the passionate kisses they shared, Cat broke away breathless before nuzzling her head comfortably into his chest. Her hand went under the shirt and started running her hand up and down his spine. He placed light kisses on her forehead as he stroked her pink cheeks with his thumb.

Cat then pinned him down hard on the couch, leaning in to kiss him, undoing a button on his shirt, one at a time, in-between hot breathy kisses. He surrendered to her sweet kisses and just followed her lead. Their fingers lightly lace together before completely intertwining. Cat laid on top of him, using her free hand to playfully but lightly scratch his chest, making him feel a little tickled as he squirmed a tad.

The position remained for quite awhile before Robbie decided to take control. He leaned in, closing the distance between his and her lips, giving her a few light pecks, then licking her lower lip devilishly, which granted access to a luscious tongue battle, which he of course won. He then went on to explore her cavern, receiving some moans from her in reply. Her fingers gripped tightly onto his shoulder, embedding her nails into his flesh. He pulled away, out of breath, sucking her tongue lightly in the process.

"All better baby?" She breathlessly spoke.

"All better..." He replied with a warm smile before giving her a peck and bringing her closer to him with a tight squeeze.

* * *

><p><strong>IS IT SMUT? IS IT FLUFF? I WANNA KNOW!<strong>

**Okay I know I am a total asshole including the Bridesmaids part but I found it hilarious so why not.**

**Let me confess something too, I have many ideas for Simple Greetings but ABSOLUTELY NONE for It's Just Us. I'm really sad but I hope you don't hate me. :/**

**Hope you enjoyed and review if you wanna :)**

**xo**

**Winnie**


	2. Catch Me

**Hi guys, this isn't really a drabble but I wanted to include it here because it wasn't long enough to me to have it's own story kind of thing LOL. Anyway, enjoy!~ I might've included some of my own comments oops.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own VicTORious. Bye.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Robbie!" Cat cheerfully greeted her boyfriend who was walking into the door of their house, leaning up to peck his lips in the process.<p>

"Hi baby," he replied softly in a **(fucking)** sexy voice while turning her back facing him before slowly snaking his arms around her waist, giving her a tight back hug as her cheeks grew red, both of them rocking side to side like a slow dance was going on.

"Someone's in a good mood..." she trailed off, smiling, as she playfully arranged her fingers, one by one, into his.

"Yeah... I got a pay rise today... It seems like the boss likes me very much," he chuckled evilly, attempting to make her jealous. "Hey... You're mine and mine only!" Cat immediately shot back at him, pretending to be angry.

"Well... I'm yours if you can catch me!" With that, Robbie unwrapped his hands from her waist and started running away, with Cat following behind, trying to catch up.

"You can't catch me!" He made a silly and childish face as he darted side to side round the dining table.

"We'll see about that..." Cat mumbled, laughing as she started running after him as fast as her legs could carry her, determined to have him in her arms as soon as possible.

"Come Caterina! Catch me!" He taunted, sticking out his tongue as he continued running away from her.

"Robert! Stop and get here!" She scolded jokingly, chasing after him.

After many rounds around the dining table, he went to the living room where the sofa and coffee table was and he saw that Cat was out of breath. However, that was what he thought. He decided to stop teasing her and just stood there, waiting for her to catch her breath but he didn't notice that the redhead was already headed towards him and lunged at him as both of them collapsed on to the floor, emerging in fits of laughter.

"I got you... Hehe..." Cat breathed as she pressed both of her arms on the floor, either side of his head, pinning him down onto the floor with her body, their faces only inches apart from each other.

Robbie nervously bit his lip and brushed the lifeless hair that was dangling from Cat's head away gently. She leaned in and started to give him small and sweet pecks on his plush lips as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, their legs tangled in a messy fashion. When she was fully on top of him, one of her hands rested on his shoulder while another cupped his cheek, deepening the kiss as passionately as she could. He didn't resist and kissed back, only harder. She pulled away softly, nibbled his lower lip in the process before giggling.

Both of them sat up and Robbie decided to throw Cat onto the sofa before climbing on top of her and started planting kissed from her jaw, all the way down to her neck, where he finished by lightly using the tip of his tongue to tickle her. She shivered slightly before giving airy giggles. She wrapped her hands around his **(hairy)** neck and fumbled with his curls that were protruding out like a shrub **(lol shrub)**, starting to peck him gently on one corner of his lips and slowly progressing across to the other side as he smiled in delight. She reached underneath his tee that he wore to work and scratched the middle of his chest with her nails and ran her other hand of fingers through his hair while he bobbed up and down, kissing her before darting his head up again, then repeating what he did before several times.

She then tugged his shirt off completely, staring at his bare torso adorably as he slowly smacked his lips against her forehead. He tucked his legs together, kneeling on the sofa while keeping close to her as she straddled her legs up on his hips, tightly clinging onto him with them **(sex position or not, I don't care!)**. Cat leaned towards the area above his chest and started nibbling and sucking on his collarbone, receiving small, soft and cute moans from Robbie, not very comfortable with her playing with his sweet spot that she knew so well. She apparently sucked so hard that it left him a hickey for him to discover sooner or later, pretty much on the later side.

She pushed his head down lightly with her hands in order to kiss his forehead, then lifting his head back to kiss his Adam's apple before pecking his lips and ending off with an 'I love you'. She found one of his hand and laced it with hers, letting it dangle off the sofa before pushing his head right smacked on hers, kissing him hard. Cat soon got bored and decided to start a friendly yet intense tongue battle inside his mouth and to her disappointment, he took victory and started exploring her cavern. He suddenly felt something swelling after a few sweet minutes of enjoying the 'cave mouth' Cat gave him and he brushed his free hand of fingers over his collarbone and realized that Cat had given him a hickey from earlier on.

"Cat's being naughty..." He sniffed pretentiously as he starting poking her sides, making her struggle not very easily as his body was pinned down to her. He made use of this great advantage and poked her even more with her slapping his shoulder as a sign showing that she couldn't take it anymore.

"Say you're sorry to me, your baby..." He pressed his nose against her small ones. She turned away. He then decided to rest his head on her, with his cheek on hers, squishing her head and hurting her a little bit.

"Owie..." She massaged her skull before going back to her previous position.

"I'm sorry babe... Hehe" he chuckled, stroking her red velvet hair.

"I'm not sorry for giving you a hickey," Cat playfully planted a wet kiss on his hickey after saying that.

"Hey! That's not fair," he commented, pretending to be sad.

"This, is fair..." She replied as she pushed his head lightly towards her neck, giving him permission to give her a hickey and he graciously accepted it as he started biting and sucking her sweet spot like a vampire.

She stayed perfectly still and tried not to squirm as she tightened their still intertwined hands. She wrapped her free hand round his neck once again and started playing with his hair until he finished 'eating' her. After, he trailed the tip of his tongue across her collarbone which made her shiver.

Both of them turned to their sides so that Robbie was on the inside and Cat was nearer to the outside of the sofa. He pulled her close to him, tightly, not letting her fall. She put both her hands around his neck and snuggled on his chest as he kissed her hair lightly.

"I caught you too..." he squeezed her waist and they stayed there cuddling for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>DID YA LIKE IT? DID YOU NOT? Leave me a review, I'm all ears. I am actually running out of vocab LOL poor me.<strong>

**The idea of this story was quite a laugh, for me at least. It all started when I wanted to watch this show called Shinhwa Broadcast and when I went into Tumblr to find the links for the translated episodes, I saw this prompt and became so inspired, I started writing this until I was knocked out. Up till now, I haven't got the chance to watch the show but Imma do it after this. **

**Here's some updates! **

**Simple Greetings chapter 4 will be out on either Saturday or Sunday. It would be a long one, you have my word.**

**I have also planned another story that I'm dedicating to someone special to me and I'm excited to write it because I would be fully writing it in Robbie's POV, YEAHHHHSHSHHFF!**

**Okay, I'm gna go watch my show! BYEEEE~**

**xo**

**Winnie**


	3. Attacks & Reflexes

**It's a super short one, kinda like the essays I produce in school lol. Hope you enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VicTORious.**

* * *

><p>"Cat? You ready for bed?" Robbie fluffed the pillows while asking Cat, who was apparently busy smearing creams and lotions on her skin, which Robbie found totally unnecessary.<p>

"I'll come in a second! Almost done..." She "shouted" back, but she was already done and she wanted to sneak up on him to give him a surprise kiss attack.

"Raw- OUHHHH" Cat groaned in pain as Robbie turned around and their heads hit each other.

"Omg I'm so sorry Cat! Are you okay?" He pulled her close to him, rubbing her forehead which he had injured.

"What was that for?" Cat asked, still grimacing in pain.

"Sorry, I thought someone was going to attack me!" Robbie protested. "It's not my fault that I have quick reflexes..." He continued to softly massage the already swollen spot on her forehead.

"Well, I was going to attack you with kisses but now I refuse to since you hit me in the head," Cat leaned into him huffing.

"Awww babe... Don't do this to me," Robbie pouted, trying to use his puppy eyes to swindle Cat. "Come on, I'm really really sorry..."

"NOPE," Cat shook her head mischievously.

"Please?" Robbie begged once again, this time trying to convince her by kissing her nose lightly.

"Not unless... you kiss my bump until it's not painful ..." Cat decided to make a deal. She honestly couldn't resist anymore.

"Alright..." Robbie pulled her closer and started planting soft pecks on her forehead, which made her go insane.

She places her petite hands on his chest, snuggling closer to him while he cradled her with one arm and the other lightly combing her hair. He slowed down the kisses gradually.

"Do it again!" She encouraged him, more and more, not wanting him to stop.

After awhile, he stopped, to Cat's disappointment, and spoke, "Wouldn't it heal faster if I kissed your lips instead?"

"Oh Robbie," she giggled as he sheepishly grinned at her.

The distance between their lips shortened as both of them leaned in to share a romantic kiss. Their hands loosely intertwined with each other's as they continued to kiss.

He used his free hand to hold her waist, pulling her closer to him and she used her free hand to grab onto his shirt.

Out of breath, she pulled away and snuggled into his chest.

"Goodnight Robbie..." She yawned.

"Goodnight baby..." He said, his breath lightly caressing her cheeks, giving her one last kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I did this at 12AM so forgive me if it sucks :(<strong>

**More boy problems rainin and I'm just exhausted.**

**TO CABBIEFLUFFQUEEN: PLS PLS PLS PLS UPDATE. I think I've read Believe like 4 times from the first word to the last and you just really need to update!**

**Gna update "It's Just Us" next so go check it out ;)**

**xo**

**Winnie**


	4. My Robbie

**It would have been nice if there was a default disclaimer thing on here...**

**I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

><p>Everything about him is perfect.<p>

Well at least to me. He may not be the best looking, but he's unique in his own way. His thick eye glasses fitted him like a jigsaw puzzle and even without it, he still looks charismatic.

He's my best friend. Or more.

Robbie Shapiro.

Damn. Even his name is perfect.

Both of us are the weird and far from normal ones in our tiny group of friends, but we didn't mind. We had each other.

However the difference between the both of us would have to be our abilities to attract the opposite gender.

I do it rather easily, while Robbie, he just doesn't.

Which I'm kind of glad too. Cause he's mine. Yep, I just self proclaimed him mine. My Robbie.

I fell in love with him when my eyes met his. I just know it.

All the signs I show — hugs, being defensive and kisses on the cheek are signs of flirting. But he doesn't get it.

Does he?

I don't know why, but he just doesn't.

He loves it though, which is probably better than nothing. But it could be better.

"Cat! Are you there?" I felt someone shake me and then saw a pair of soft brown eyes looking cutely at me.

I forgot he was just beside me.

"Huh... Oh... No..." I stuttered nervously.

He can't know I'm daydreaming about him.

If he knows, we will be awkward and I don't want to ruin this friendship! I need Robbie. I want Robbie. He's mine.

"It's okay, I was just talking about one of my very boring stories anyway..." He trailed off, looking sad.

I feel bad. So bad.

He turned back to his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Awe... Robbie... I'm really really sorry!" I tried begging him, poking him at his side, not wanting him to be sad.

I decided to flirt a little to make up for what I made him into.

I scoot closer to him and engulfed him into a tight hug.

Robbie always makes me feel safe.

His body stiffen for a bit before hugging back.

"Thanks Cat," he gave me a smile. It was a pretty one.

Then the next thing he did caught me by surprise — He kissed my forehead.

Robbie never makes such a move.

Not going to lie, I was pleasantly surprised.

He grinned sheepishly at me, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

"You should do that more often," I blurted out.

Shit.

"Huh...?" Robbie look at me in confusion, still smiling though.

I felt embarrassed, thus buried my face into his shirt.

"You shud ko yit mrp ofkem..." I mumbled into his shirt, making my language incoherent for him as he laughed a little.

Of course, he understood me. I was mumbling into his shirt.

For God's sake, Cat!

"You should do this more often too," he told me while softly stroking my hair.

I could feel his warm breath caressed my cheek as he inhaled and exhaled.

Why is he always so charming...

I looked up at him and giggled, hugging him even tighter.

"Well if you do it more, then I'll do it more..." I tried convincing him, playing with the hem of his shirt.

He immediately leaned down to kiss my nose.

I don't know where the nervous Robbie went to. I just love him even more right now.

I grab him even more tightly, possibly choking him.

"Well look what we have here!" I heard a sarcastic voice.

No doubt it'll be Jade. It is.

I loosened my grip on him and just leaned against his shoulder.

"Both of you make me sick," she continued to comment. "Get a room already!"

"Jade, don't be mean..." Beck frowned at her before gesturing at us.

Hmm...

I like the word "Us" hehe...

Robbie spoke nothing about what Jade said, instead he continued to consume his sandwich, this time only even more nervously.

"Robbie, I want you to feed me," I said randomly, hoping that he would get a hint.

"Uh... What Cat?"

"I want you to feed me..." I replied, this time only loud enough for both of us to hear.

I directed my eyes to Beck and Jade and they seemed to be in a deep conversation, not caring about what was around them.

"A-Alright..." He hesitantly pick up a fork full of my red velvet cupcake.

"Ahh," I looked at him, opening my mouth.

"Here you go," he fed me a huge mouth full.

Just for my mouth though.

Buttercream frosting was at the comer of my lips and I sensed Robbie being flustered.

"Er here you go, a napkin..." He took the free napkin my cupcake came with and as he tried to wipe it off, I pushed the napkin away and it fell onto the ground.

I obviously wanted something more than napkins.

I wanted his lips.

"Now the napkin's dirty," I pouted at him.

He sighed.

"I'll get so-"

"No I want you to kiss it off hehe..."

His eyes widened then shrank. "K-k-kiss?" He stuttered adorably.

"Yeah... It's not like you didn't do it before..." I mumbled casually.

"O-okay.. " He resisted then gave up.

He leaned in and as his lips shortened the distance from my face, I felt myself shiver and my heart flutter. Once he pressed his lips against mine, well the corner to be specific, I swore I almost exploded.

Unable to resist it, I pulled him close to me, wrapping my hands around his neck while shifting my head such as our lips pressed against each other's exactly.

I gave him small pecks which he resisted at first, but then opened up to. My heart pounded faster and faster as we continued to kiss. I didn't think of where we are, or what we are. We just continued.

Feeling uncomfortable, I climbed onto his lap, straddling him such that both of my legs are at either side of him as I continued to kiss him. His hands fell to my waist when I leaned back on the cafeteria table. I was literally in another wonderful place other than in Hollywood Arts.

"My Robbie..." I mumbled against his lips and he ran his tongue along my bottom lip.

"What's that..?" He breathe as we broke the kiss, grinning.

"My Robbie," I said contented, knowing that he just confirmed that he was mine.

I fell into his arms giving him a tight hug as he held me. Burying my face in his chest, our hands intertwined and he squeezed my hand.

I heard Jade telling us to get a room for the second time and Beck hushing her. I didn't mind.

I got what was mine.

I got Robbie Shapiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys, I feel shitty.<strong>

**I have been reading other people's fics and tbh I feel like my fics are not as great. Like literally nowhere as good as theirs.**

**My story lines are just all... boring and irrelevant.**

**I'm going to try harder with putting in more emotion into my stories, eg I was writing for Simple Greetings the other day, then I read back and thought that it was simply out of point, so I decided that I'm going to rewrite it... Hais...**

**Also, I have a question; Do you want long and fewer chapters or short and more chapters?**

**Anyway, the only happy thing that happened this week (other than the fact that I have more money on hand) was the release of the 'One Last Time' video (It was on Monday here so I count it as "This week").**

**I did stop breathing in school if you were wondering :)**

**I'm actually really glad that the video has actually encouraged the fans to write more fanfiction. This pretty much proves that Cabbie never dies!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and leave a review if you want to!**

**xo**

**Winnie**


End file.
